a little girl crying with blood
by megumi2
Summary: the gatekeepers party saw blood on the hallway of the school. then the ghost started to haunt them. then one of their friends will be... just read ok? please also review. maybe this fic is really not a horror.


Author's note: Oh, yeah! Maybe all of you will only flame this fic! Ok fine! Flame it as long as you can and I don't care! But I hope that you'll be scared of it. Please read and review. Tanx! A LITTLE GIRL CRYING WITH BLOOD 

"Ok, you can go home now." The teacher said. 

"Sayonara sensei." The students greeted. Then they went out of the room.

"Yawn! I can't believe that sensei let us go home this time. We're advanced only one minute!" Shun said. Others just sweat drop. "Anyway, let's go home now." Shun said as he opened the door. 

"Ah!!!" All of them shouted. 

"W-why is there blood on the hallway?" Ruriko asked very surprised on what they saw. Then a devil laugh was heard. A shadow then passed by.

"W-what is that?" Fei asked the others. The others' faces only look afraid.

"Don't bother it. Let's just pass on the back door of this school." Shun requested.

"Sure, sempai!" Kaoru said. Then they pass on the back door. Then they went home.

***

"Okasan, I'm home!" Shun shouted.

"What happened and you came here earlier?" Shun's mother asked.

"Forget about it. I just didn't play with my friends. That's all. I'm going now to sleep." Shun said. Then he walked up the stairs.

"Shun, don't forget to eat supper!" His mother shouted.

"Sure!" Shun said then he opened the door to his room. "Nani!!?" Shun shouted because there are blood on his room. Then he saw a little girl standing at the corner of his room and the eyes are crying with blood. Then his foot stepped on the blood. His body now, from his feet is changing into a stone! 

"Nani-!" Then the little girl laughed, a devil's laugh while crying. Then Shun saw fangs on the little girls mouth. Then she starts walking towards Shun. "No, stay away from me! Let go of me!" Shun shouted. Then his body, even his head turned to a stone. Then Shun and the little girl disappeared. The door then opened.

"Is there something wrong, o-niichan?" Saemi asked. "Nani?" She asked to herself because Shun is not in his room. Then she went down the stairs. "Okasan! Okasan! O-niichan…"

"Nani, Saemi? What happened to your brother?" Her mother asked.

"O-niichan, he's gone!" Saemi said.

"Nani!?" Her mother said. Then she fainted.

"Okasan! Okasan!" Saemi shouted.

***

The next day…

"Ok, finish your lectures!" The teacher said. Megumi then went to the teacher.

"Sensei, may I go out?" Megumi asked.

"Ok, hayaku!" The teacher shouted at Megumi. (How dare that stupid teacher shouted at Megumi!) Then the teacher went out of the room. Megumi then followed.

"Ikusawa-san, where's Shun?" One of her classmate asked.

"Ukiya-kun? Is he not here yet?" Ruriko asked.

"Yes, it's already thirty minutes when our classes started demo, he's still not here!" 

"Hora, look at Ukiya's chair!" Bancho shouted.

"Yuk! What's that!?" Their other classmate said. 

"Ah! Ukiya-kun, what happened to you!" Ruriko said on what she saw: a stone that looks really like Shun with blood on it. Suddenly the door opened. Wind only came in the room.

"What's that? Is there a ghost?" Ruriko thought. Then the door suddenly closed.

"Ah!!!" All of them shouted. "What's happening!?" Ruriko asked to herself. Then a gas came inside the room. All of the students then fainted because of the gas except Ruriko. "What's happening?" Ruriko whispered to herself. Then she heard again the evil laugh.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" 

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!? Show yourself to me!" Ruriko shouted. Then the one who's laughing appeared in front of Ruriko, it was the little girl, who's crying with blood.

"Ah!!" Ruriko shouted then she fell down. 

"You are the next to…" The little girl said.

"Next to what!?" Ruriko shouted.

"Next to him!" The little girl said as she pointed the stone that looks like Shun.

"So, you're the one who turned Shun to a-" 

"Yes…it was I, who turned him to a stone!!" The little girl said. Then the room was surrounded by blood. Ruriko then also started changing to a stone from her feet.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! That's good for you!" The little girl shouted. Then Ruriko, too was completely a stone. Then both of them disappeared.

*******

"Megumi!" A teacher shouted.

"Nani, sensei?" Megumi asked.

"Please give this first to Mr. Fukuoka. He's in the fourth year this time." The teacher said.

"Hai!" Megumi said then she went to the fourth year room. Later, she was there then she gave the papers to the teacher and now turning to the comfort room.

"I can't take it!" Megumi thought. Then she went inside the CR. She then knocked of one of the cubicles. No one responds. She then opened the door of the cubicle. "AH!!!" Megumi shouted as she fell down on the floor. She saw the stone that looks like Ruriko standing in front of the door with blood. "Ah!!!" Megumi shouted as she hurriedly urinate and went out of the room.

***

Later, it was the time to go home. The gate keepers party are together again except for Shun and Ruriko.

"Bancho, where's Ruriko and Ukiya-sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"Ukiya, he's been absent for today. I don't know why. And Ikusawa, maybe she went home early this time. Megumi then remembered on what she saw on the comfort room. She then stopped walking.

"Doshtano, Kurogane-san?" Reiko asked.

"Nothing!" Megumi answered. 

"Oh, maybe we can visit both of them tomorrow because we don't have classes." Reiko suggested.

"Hai!" Fei said. Then all of them went home.

***

"Mrs. Ono, I'm home!" Reiko shouted then she went to her room. "Oh, I'm so tired today!" Reiko said as she fell on her bed. "Oh, maybe I must change my clothes first." Reiko said as she stood up and went to her cabinet. Then she opened it.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!" Reiko shouted as she fell on the floor. "W-who are you!? W-what are you doing inside my cabinet!?" She asked.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" The little girl said. Then the floor was filled with blood.

"Oh, yuk!!!" Reiko shouted. Then she is now changing to a stone, too. Later, she was completely a stone then both of them, Reiko and the little girl disappeared.

***

The next day…

"Yawn!" Kaoru shouted. "I'm so glad that we don't have classes this day!" She thought. Then she stood up and gets clothes. Then she went out of the room. 

"Ohayo, Kaoru!" Kaoru's brothers greeted.

"Ohayo!" Kaoru shouted. Then she went to inside the bathroom. She then washed her face. Then she looked at herself at the mirror. 

"Why didn't Ukiya-sempai like my face? Am I not enough beautiful for him?" Kaoru asked herself. "Sigh!" She said then she saw a little girl crying with blood at the mirror. Then she turned her head on where the little girl is, and she saw nothing but the things inside the bathroom. Kaoru's heart beats faster. 

"Maybe it's only my imagination." Kaoru thought. Then she looked again on the mirror. Then her reflection became the little girl. 

"Ah!!!!" Kaoru shouted. The little girl in the mirror then disappeared and she appeared in front of Kaoru. 

"W-who are you!? What do you want from me!?" Kaoru said, very nervous.

"I want…YOU!!!" The little girl said as she starts crying again with blood. The blood was only dropped on Kaoru's feet. Kaoru is now turning also to a stone. 

"No! What are you doing to me!?" Kaoru said. Then she was completely turned into a stone later. The little girl and Kaoru then disappeared.

***

"Megumi, deliver this noodles!!!" Megumi's father shouted.

"Hai!" Megumi said then she get the noodles and starts delivering it. While Megumi is walking…

"What is this place? It's different from the other places where I delivered noodles." Megumi thought. She's looking on the place because there are only few people outside their houses. 

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" 

Megumi then stopped walking. "Who are you!?" She asked.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" 

"I said who are you!? Show yourself to me!" She shouted. Then she continued walking. Later, she was on the place where she must deliver the noodles.

"Noodles delivery! Is anyone home?" Megumi shouted outside the gate. Suddenly, the gate opened by itself. Megumi entered the gate and went near the door of the house.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Then the door opened. No one opened it. It only opened by itself. 

"Is…anyone…there?" Megumi asked. Then the door suddenly closed. But before it closed, Megumi saw a black and red thing glowing inside the house. Megumi then ran away from the house. Then she hurriedly ran going home. But later she stopped to rest.

"ARE YOU TIRED????????????" 

Megumi then looked on the top of one of the trees. There, she saw again the black and red glowing thing on top of the tree.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" The little girl crying with blood laughed. Then she jumped from the tree to Megumi's front.

"Ah!" Megumi shouted as she fell down on the floor. The little girl then disappeared. Then Megumi noticed that something inside the noodle delivery box is moving. She slowly went near it and slowly opened it. Then the blood splashed to Megumi. But Megumi opened her gate. But the blood can even come inside the shield. Then the blood dropped on Megumi's feet. Megumi then started turning to a stone.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Megumi shouted. 

"It's none of your business!" The little girl answered. Then she widens her eyes then Megumi completely turned to a stone. And both of them disappeared.

***

"Ayayay! Here's your breakfast, Ukkieya!" Fei said. "I'll just go to the kitchen!" She said then she went to the kitchen. 

"Sigh! The view here in the forest looks great!" She thought then she saw a little girl floating in the air in the middle of the trees. 

"Nani!?" She thought then the little girl disappeared. "Nani-!" Then the little girl crying with blood appeared in front of her. Then the little girl spews blood from her mouth to Fei. 

"Ah!" Fei shouted then she fell on the floor. She then starts turning to a stone.

"Ayayay, what's happening to me!?" Fei asked.

"Can't you see, you're turning to a stone? HA! HA! HA! HA!" The little girl answered. Then Fei was completely a stone and both of them disappeared.

***

"Yahoo! Time to take a bath!" Bancho shouted as he took off his clothes and turn on the faucet. "Ah!!! Why is there blood coming out from the faucet!?" Bancho shouted. Then he feels someone behind him. He then slowly turned his head and he saw a little girl crying with blood.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bancho shouted. "How dare you try to sneak while I am taking a bath!" Bancho shouted.

"Baka!" The little girl shouted. Then she hit Bancho's head. 

"Ouch!" Bancho said as he held his head and saw blood on his hand. "Look what you've done! My head then bleeds!" He said as he saw his hands turning to a stone. "What's happening!?" 

"You know, you're the most fool people that I turned to a stone!" The little girl said as she smiled at Bancho. Bancho then saw fangs. "Gulp!" Bancho thought. "Why is she doing this to me?" He thought again.

"Because I like!" The little girl answered. 

"How do you know-!?"

"Because I can read afraid minds." The little girl said. "Sayonara!" She said then Bancho completely turned to a stone. And both of them disappeared.

***

"Ahem! Ahem! Ahem!" 

"What's happening to you, Megane?" Ochiai asked.

"Iie, it's nothing. I'm just coughing." Megane said.

"Shirei, there's an electrical wave!" One of the girls working in AEGIS said.

"Call the gate keepers!" Shirei said.

"Hai!" Ochiai said then she starts contacting the other gate keepers. "Ukiya-taicho, Ukiya-taicho, can you read me?" Ochiai said. "Shirei nothing responds." She said.

"Okay, call out Misao, Jun and Jim!" Shirei shouted.

"Hai, de yansu!" Megane said then he called the three other gate keepers.

"Nani, Shirei?" Jim asked.

"Ukiya-taicho's not here. You're in charge now to fight the invaders. Make a sortie, gate keepers!" Shirei shouted.

"Ryokai, AEGIS!" The three gate keepers shouted. Then they went inside their gate robot and went away.

***

"Hey, who are you!?" Kageyama asked.

"None of your business!" Jim answered.

"Hey, I don't like to fight you! I want to fight the other group!" Kageyama said then he disappeared with the other invaders.

"We have nothing to do here. Let's go back." Jim said.

"Hai!" The two girls said.

***

"What happened?" Shirei asked.

"The invaders escaped. They don't want to fight us." Jim answered.

"I see. You can go back now to work." Shirei ordered.

"Hai!" The three said then they went away. Megane then stood up.

"Shirei," Megane said.

"Nani?" Shirei asked.

"I'll just go outside." Megane said then he went out the base.

"What happened to Shun and the others? Is there something wrong?" Megane thought while walking. "Yes, I'll go to Shun's house to check him!" Megane thought then he went to Shun's house.

KNOCK! KNCOCK!

"Is there people here?" Megane thought then the door suddenly opened.

"Nani?" Saemi asked.

"Is Shun there?" Megane asked.

"Iie, he's not here." Saemi answered. Then she started crying again. "He was gone the other night." Saemi said.

"Sou ka. Arigatou, de yansu." Megane said then he went to the next house.

DING DONG!

"Nani?" Ruriko's mother asked.

"Is Ikusawa-sempai, there?" Megane asked.

"Iie, she didn't come home yesterday. Do you know where she is?" Ruriko's mother asked.

"Gomen ne, demo I really don't know." Megane said. "I'll go now." He said. Then he went away.

"Where are they? Or, is anything bad happened to them?" Megane thought. "Maybe I should go back now to the base." Megane thought then he went back to the base.

***

"Shirei? Ms. Ochiai? Are you there?" Megane shouted. "Why is it very dark in here?" He asked.

"Because the lights are off…" Someone answered.

"W-who are you? Where are you?" Megane said. 

"I'm Shururekamefeba. I'm here behind you…" The little girl said.

"Ah!!!!!" Megane shouted. Then someone whispered on his nape.

"Megane…"

"Ah!!!!!" Megane shouted. Then he fell down on the floor. Then Shururekamefeba appeared on his front.

"Ah!!!!!" Megane shouted again. 

"Do you know where your friends is?" Shururekamefeba asked.

"What happened to them? I know that you've done something bad to them!" Megane shouted.

"Want to see them?" Shururekamefeba asked. Megane nodded. Then she snapped her finger, and Shun and the others who turned into stone appeared.

"Sempai!" Megane shouted.

"Sorry, but they can't hear you. Can't you see, all of them are stones? HA! HA! HA! HA! They really look funny!" Shururekamefeba said.

"How dare you!" Megane said. "And how they can go back to normal?" Megane asked.

"Simple! This bag of magical sand can bring them back to normal. Sorry, but you can't get this from me!" Shururekamefeba said.

"Do you think so!?" Megane then asked.

"Nani!? What do you mean by that!?" Shururekamefeba said.

"None of your business!" Megane shouted. Then he closed his eyes. "I must help them. But how? I must concentrate." Megane thought. "Maybe I can also have a gate! Like Bancho! No, no, no. I can't have it. Demo, what can I do to save my friends? I'm also afraid to her." Megane said then he opened his one eye to see Shururekamefeba. Shururekamefeba only smiled. Then Megane saw big fangs came from her mouth, with little blood from it. She also starts crying with blood again. "Ah! I'm really afraid of her. What's her name again? Shuru…what? Yes that's it! Shururekamefeba is not her real name! She used my friends' name! No, no, no, that's not the problem. The problem is, how can I help them? Yes, I must get that bag of magical sand!" Megane thought. Then he quickly ran to Shururekamefeba to get the bag. But she disappeared. Then she appeared again behind Megane.

"Ah!!" Megane shouted.

"I told you before, you can't get this bag from me. And you're right, Shururekamefeba is not my real name. I didn't thought that you're a genius!" Shururekamefeba said.

"Genius?" Megane thought. "Hey, how do you now what am I thinking?" Megane then asked.

"Simple, because I can read afraid minds." She answered.

"I see. So I must not be afraid, then?" He thought. "Yes, she might not read my mind or what am I thinking when I'm not afraid!" He thought then he started thinking again on what he can do to his friends.

"Jim must be here…maybe if he's here he can get the bag from that demon! Demo, how can I contact him? No, I must think by my own. She must not see me… Yes! I must be invisible. But how? Maybe I should concentrate again.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Shururekamefeba asked. But Megane looks like he didn't hear her. Megane then sat down. Then he touched something.

"Nani?" He thought then he felt that it's a screwdriver. "Yes, this can kill her!" He thought then he stood up. And he started walking towards Shururemkamefeba. 

"Hey, what are you trying to do!?" Shururekamefeba asked. Then she disappeared.

"Nani!?" Megane said then he felt that she is behind him again. Megane then closed his eyes again. "I must be invisible. I know I can't have a gate, demo maybe I can be invisible." Then he felt that a light came in front of him. Then he quickly opened his eyes. But when he opened his eyes, he didn't saw something but black with blood everywhere. 

"Is it a gate?" He thought then he opened his mouth.

"Geto open!" He whispered then a transparent gate appeared in front of him. Then he became invisible. He quickly got the bag from Shururekamefeba and killed her by the screwdriver he's holding.

"How come-!?" Shururekamefeba said. "Ah!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted then she vanished. Megane then came back to normal. The place too came back to normal.

"Nyata!" Megane shouted. Then he ran to his friends. He poured the magical sand to them. Shun and the others then came back to normal.

"What happened?" Shun asked.

"Megane, what happened?" Ruriko asked.

"Nothing happened." Megane answered then he giggled.

"What am I doing here?" Bancho said. Then he blushed and covered his body. "Don't look at me please???" Bancho asked then all of them laughed.

~END~

Author's note: Well, as I said before I don't care about your flames. Just review. Tanx!


End file.
